Fix Upper
by Blaack
Summary: Lily odiava a vida que tinha em Hogsmead e é isso que a faz abandonar a cidade sem nunca ponderar a hipótese de voltar. Porém, 2 anos depois vê-se obrigada a regressar para o casamento da sua mãe com nada mais nada menos que Charles Potter, pai do garoto mais galinha de toda a Hogsmead, James Potter. [JILY - UA]
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oi o/ bem aqui estou em depois de muito tempo fora, para quem não sabe A "Fix Upper" foi inicialmente postada no em 2007 no auge das fics Jily de UA, foi concluída em 2008 e postada no nyah no começo de 2009, no entanto em 2011 o meu mail foi hackeado (isso existe?) e as minhas contas deletadas e a maior parte das minhas fics perdidas para sempre, mas há pouco tempo atrás encontrei um caderno de fics e VOILA a Fix Upper voltou assim como muitas outras que serão repostadas aqui na minha nova conta! Essa fic é atualizada duas vezes por semana ( no mínimo ) e não movida a reviews mas eles me ajudam a postar beeeem mais rápido; as personagens não pertencem á minha pessoa porque senão eu guardaria James Potter e Sirius Black só para mim eheh, boa leitura!**

Alguma vez odiou a sua vida ao ponto de querer dar com um taco em si mesma? Bem, eu faço isso todo o tempo. Casa e escola, essa é a minha vida, nada de amigos e muito menos de namoros, acreditem o meu último amigo e namorado se chamava Severus e era imaginário.

Sabe aquele livro 'as vantagens de ser invisível'? Esqueça a porra do livro, não existem vantagens nenhumas e a sua vida é uma porra, não ter amigos e ser ignorada por todos, esse é o meu dia a dia.

E isso não presta.

Chega a um momento que você só quer fazer como as avestruzes e colocar a cabeça num lugar bem fundo ou então comprar uma pá, ou para se enterrar ou para bater com elas na cabeça variadas vezes.

Se sentir a mais a todo o momento é horrivel, acredite. Pensar que estar ali ou não estar era exatamente a mesma coisa.

Mas, felizmente deprimir não é solução.

Eu até poderia estar a dizer que o que deveria fazer num caso desses é tentar fazer amigos ou até dançar em cima de uma mesa em roupas interiores para todo o mundo ver.

Assim mais ninguém se iria esquecer do seu nome.

Por outro lado, ganharia o 'amável' apelido de vadia.

Você escolhe.

Ou então poderia fazer como eu, ir para bem longe da sua cidadezinha natal e esquecer os momentos negros da sua vida.

E viver com o seu pai em Nova Iorque durante uns bons anos, onde conheceria a melhor pessoa do mundo, do qual ser tornaria melhor amiga.

Algum tempo depois até poderia mudar a sua aparência, deixar os seus cabelos crescerem, livrar-se dos óculos da idade média e retirar o aparelho gigante que teria nos dentes.

A sua vida seria perfeita.

Porém, por infelicidade do destino, você poderia ser obrigada a regressar dois anos depois para o casamento de sua irmã com uma lontra marinha.

Ao chegar de novo á sua cidade iria conhecer um garoto bem bonito e simpático, pensando assim que aquele regresso não seria tão mau.

E depois receberia a noticia que a sua mãe iria também casar dali a duas semanas, com o pai da pessoa que você mais odeia.

E, para sua infelicidade teria de se mudar para uma mansão fantástica ( não que essa parte seja a infelicidade ) e conviver com o filho do noivo de sua mãe.

Juntando a essa peste, poderia também ter de ser obrigada a conviver com o melhor amigo do mesmo que fugiu de casa no ano passado.

Para melhorar a sua situação, o melhor amigo da peste adoraria andar pelado pelo jardim, bem na frente da sua janela.

Aí você iria ver a sua paciência e educação colapsar, e iria entrar numa depressão. Por ter de aturar dois idiotas e por ter saudades da sua melhor amiga.

Então você se lembra de que também sabe ser má e entra em guerra com os rapazes.

Para piorar a sua situação tem de voltar á escola que sempre odiou e entra em pânico porque não quer realmente voltar.

Mas é obrigada a isso.

Porque a sua mãe não tem compaixão nenhuma por si.

Nenhuma, mesmo ou não iria manda-la para aquela quinta de animais selvagens.

Acabaria assim por descobrir que o rapaz simpático que conheceu quando chegou de novo á cidade, era amigo da peste e do seu melhor amigo.

Felizmente, no meio de tanto desastre a sua melhor amiga iria viver consigo durante uns tempos.

E iria consigo para a escola.

Para melhorar ainda mais um pouco a sua vida você conhece uma rapariga muito legal na escola e as três se tornam inseparáveis.

Mas o que é bom acaba depressa.

Então, você se vê em guerra com a namorada da peste que vive consigo, e o problema é que ela é a garota mais popular e vadia da escola.

Para piorar ainda mais a sua vida você acaba por notar sentimentos estranhos dentro de si, mais especificando um circo dentro de sua barriga ( porque borboletas no estômago não se comparam com o que sente ) quando vê uma certa peste.

E aí pensa 'estou fodida'.

Meu nome é Lily Evans, e eu não sei bem porque escrevi isto desta forma, mas esta é – infelizmente – a minha história.

**.:xoxo:.**

**Lily Evans,** a ruiva mais sarcástica desastrada do mundo,

**James Potter,** o garoto mais galinha e bonito de toda a Hogsmead,

**Sirius Black,** também conhecido como delícia negra, é o garoto mais maroto de toda a Hogwarts,

**Marlene Mckinnon,** a morena com pouca paciência e uma mão bem pesada.

**Dorcas Meadows,** a loira nova na cidade com parafusos a menos e sarcasmo a mais,

E **Remus Lupin**, o garoto mais inteligente e paciente de todos.

**.: xoxo :.**

**Fix Upper, a Harry Potter fanfic por Mrs Malfoy**

**em breve no Nyah**

**** POSTADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NO ****FANFICTION. NET ****EM 2007 ****


	2. Bunda ao Chão

**N/A: _Segundo capítulo postado em menos de 24 horas uau, acho que mereço um review por isso u.ú_ **

Lily acordou com um barulho irritante bem ao lado da sua cabeça. Esperou alguns minutos na esperança de que o estúpido aparelho se desliga-se magicamente, ou isso ou ela iria atira-lo da janela, não sem antes lhe bater com um taco várias vezes até o objeto virar pó.

Mas quem tinha sido o futuro defunto a ligar a porra de um despertador no seu quarto?

Seja lá quem foi iria ter uma morte bem dolorosa e a própria Lily se iria encarregar disso com as suas próprias mãos.

– Lily! – Ela ouviu a voz da sua mãe do outro lado da porta – Não queira chegar atrasada ao ónibus!

– Estou indo mãe. – A ruiva disse enquanto se tapava ainda mais com as cobertas.

– Lily, eu estou falando a sério! – A sua mãe entrou no quarto – Se perderes o ónibus vais a pé para a escola minha menina! – Ela abriu as cortinas do quarto da ruiva com um enorme estrondo fazendo a ruiva resmungar. – Agora Lily! – Ela disse saindo do quarto.

Depois de uma luta interna a ruiva acabou por se levantar ou pelo menos tentou porque assim que colocou um é no chão escorregou num brinquedo babado de Snuffles e caiu com a bunda no chão.

Tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento era de cair com a sua bunda gorda no chão, ótima forma de acordar.

Estúpido cão.

Resmungou consigo mesma pela milésima vez naquela manhã – que tinha começado á apenas cinco minutos – e levantou-se com um pouco de custo o seu pé doía assim como a sua bunda.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro enquanto se tentava desviar de todos os brinquedos babados por Snuffles. Desde quando é que o raio do cão tinha tantos brinquedos?

A ruiva abriu a porta do banheiro ainda meia ensonada e tomou um susto de morte ao ver a lontra assassina do namorado da sua irmã no banheiro, a ruiva fechou a porta do banheiro sentindo o seu rosto esquentar de raiva e constrangimento ao mesmo tempo, desceu as escadas e encontrou a sua mãe na cozinha.

– Desde quando é que a lontra marinha usa a minha casa de banho? E não tranca a porta mamãe? – Ela suspirou fundo e encarou a mulher loira sentada na bancada.

– Petúnia estava tomando banho na dela e a tua era a única disponível – a sua mãe disse sorrindo – Vá tomar banho na minha antes que a tua irmã acabe de se arrumar, não quero confusões logo de manhã!

A ruiva assentiu e saiu da cozinha, pelo amor de Merlim será que o seu dia podia piorar ainda mais?  
Depois de um banho tomado e de estar pronta a ruiva desceu de novo as escadas e encontrou de novo a sua mãe vestida.

Adara Evans era o oposto da sua filha mais nova, os seus cabelos loiros caiam lisos até á sua cintura, os seus olhos azuis claros brilhavam por de trás dos óculos redondos que usava, apesar da sua idade, Adara era uma mulher bastante bonita e deixava qualquer homem a correr atrás dela.

– O ónibus chega dentro de dez minutos – ela disse enquanto preparava algo para a filha comer – E não se esqueça de que hoje tem a sua lição de piano. – Adara pegou na sua mala e deu um beijo na testa da filha – Eu tenho de ir Lils, volto tarde do trabalho, hoje tenho uma reunião de professores na escola.

A ruiva sorriu enquanto terminava de comer, ouviu a sua mãe bater a porta da rua e suspirou fundo-

Mais um maldito dia naquela estúpida escola.

Olhou para o relógio da parede e tomou um susto, faltavam apenas dois minutos para o ónibus passar perto de sua casa e ela ainda não estava pronta.

Correu escadas acima e abriu a porta do seu quarto, pegou no primeiro casaco que encontrou e na sua mochila e desceu as escadas, correndo e batendo com a porta da rua, fazendo com que a sua mochila fica-se presa nela. A ruiva tentou puxa-la mas tudo o que conseguiu foi romper a sua mala e fazer com que os seus livros caíssem no chão com uns estrondo.

A ruiva soltou umas palavras que fariam a sua mãe lavar-lhe a boca com sabão várias vezes.

Pegou em todos os seus materiais e correu para o ónibus agora parado bem na frente de sua casa, porém pela segunda vez naquele dia voltou a escorregar num dos malditos bonecos de Snuffles e caiu com a bunda no chão vendo o ónibus afastar-se de si.

Será que aquele dia podia piorar mais?

Oh sim, podia.

Depois de ser obrigada a ter de caminhar a pé para a escola, ter as roupas sujas, sem mala e com uma enorme dor no seu pé a ruiva ainda tinha de ter aula de história logo de manhã e ia chegar bem atrasa.

E o professor odiava atrasos.

A ruiva bateu na porta do laboratório de química pronta a ouvir o pior sermão da sua vida, porém para sua felicidade não fora a única a fazê-lo, mas á sua frente James Potter sorria e dava qualquer desculpa para o professor que assentiu.

A ruiva aproveitou disso e esquivou-se para a carteira bem no fundo da sala e sentou-se, sorrindo ás vezes ela até gostava de ser invisivel.

– Alguém sabe a resposta? – O professor perguntou encarando a turma bem á sua frente.

– Lobisomem. – Lily disse rezando para que ninguém notasse que havia sido ela a dize-lo.

– Muito bem, Sra... – O professor perguntou enquanto ajeitava os seus óculos.

– Evans, Lily Evans – A ruiva disse tímida.

– Claro que sim , continuando...

A ruiva suspirou fundo e encarou o seu caderno, ela odiava a sua vida.

_**.: xoxo :.**_

Finalmente o dia estava a chegar ao fim e a ruiva não podia estar mais feliz por isso, porém quando soube que iria passar o resto da sua tarde numa palestra qualquer no novo ginásio da escola toda a sua felicidade sumiu completamente.

Lily Evans odiava desporto e espaços públicos.

E muito mais essas duas coisas juntas.

Sentou-se numa das bancadas mais longe de todos os outros alunos e abriu o seu livro favorito na esperança de que aquilo acabasse logo e ela pudesse regressar a casa.

Porém ela viu toda a sua esperança acabar quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida ao seu lado.

– Evans, certo? – Uma rapariga loira disse enquanto a ruiva assentiu, sorrindo.

Como é que ela sabia o seu nome? Afinal naquela escola toda a gente a ignorava constantemente. Toda mesmo, e agora bem ali á sua frente estava Emmeliane Vance a capitã da claque da escola e a mais bonita - e vadia – de toda a Hogesmead. – Será que dava para desaparecer daqui? – Ela disse com um sorriso falso no rosto - Eu e meu namorado queremos nos sentar.

Ela sorriu e abraçou o rapaz ao seu lado, com os seus cabelos negros despenteados e os seus olhos castanhos cor de mel que brilhava por de trás dos seus óculos redondos deixando qualquer uma a babar-se aos seus pés, ou quase todas porque Lily Evans nunca se apaixonaria por um galinha como Potter.

A ruiva suspirou fundo e pegou nas suas coisas na esperança de sair dali o mais rápido possivel, mas assim que se levantou Emmeliane colocou o seu pé bem na frente do caminho da ruiva fazendo com que esta tropeça-se e caísse com a bunda no chão e toda a sua bebida se entornar-se na sua roupa, fazendo todo o pavilhão rir.

\- Hey Evans – Potter disse no meio de risadas – Bonita roupa interior! – Ele riu alto sendo acompanhado pelo idiota do Black e da vadia da Vance.

A ruiva apanhou as suas coisas e saiu correndo dali, não iria chorar em frente de Potter, ele não merecia, nenhum deles merecia isso.

E Lily iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas e sabia exatamente a melhor forma para deixar toda aquela sua vida horrível de vez.

**N/A: _Alguém mais odeia a Vance aqui, eu sim o/_  
_Comentem, au revoir_ **


	3. A Carona de Black

**N/A: Oi, mais um capítulo, espero que gostem! Deixem reviews!**

Depois de amaldiçoar mentalmente toda a geração dos Potter e dos Vance a ruiva acabou se decidir a ir para casa comer chocolate.

Porque o que é que o chocolate não consegue resolver? Ou ajudar a esquecer.

Pegou nos seus livros e saiu pelo enorme portão de Hogwarts na esperança que aquele fosse o seu último dia ali.

Porque Lily Evans tinha orgulho e não queria encarar James Potter nunca mais na sua vida.

Ou qualquer outro idiota que adora atormentar a sua vida. Pelo amor de Merlim, será que não dava para a deixarem viver a sua vida em paz? Porque era apenas isso que ela queria. Paz.

Resmungou consigo mesma e viu as horas, ainda faltavam duas horas para o ónibus partir para sua casa.

Talvez se ela andasse até casa chegaria muito mais cedo do que se ficasse ali á espera. Andou até ao fundo da rua pensando em como o seu dia tinha sido uma droga.

Caiu três vezes, perdeu o ónibus, estragou a mala, o seu pé estava a doer, tinha caído em frente de toda a escola, estragado todas as suas roupas e foi humilhada pela vadia da Vance.

Deuses, ela era mesmo uma pessoa sem sorte.

A ruiva resmungou consigo mesma e suspirou fundo, não tinha amigos e ninguém se importava com ela, do que valia continuar ali naquela estúpida cidade? Nem a sua vizinha Marley gostava dela e Marley gosta de toda a gente.

Que mal tinha ela feito na vida passada para merecer tudo aquilo? De ser mal tratada por todos, inclusive a sua própria irmã mais velha? Porque é que ela não podia ter um corpo como o de Vance? Ou ter de usar aqueles óculos horríveis que tinha naquele momento?

Porque é que ela tinha de ser Lily Evans?

Continuou a caminhar até chegar a uma enorme estrada, caminhou pela calçada envolta em pensamentos, até que algo a chamou á atenção.

O céu estava num tom negro e não iria demorar muito para chover.

Se ela se despacha-se ainda conseguia chegar a casa sem ter de tomar um banho na rua. Porque era só isso que faltava para tornar o seu dia ainda mais 'adorável'.

Mas para sua infelicidade começou a chover torrencialmente e em poucos segundos Lily estava encharcada dos pés á cabeça, já para não mencionar os seus óculos -onde não via um palmo á frente.

De onde tinha vindo toda aquela chuva mesmo?

Continuo a caminhar o mais rápido possível para chegar a casa mas algo chamou á sua atenção ou alguém.

– Evans. – Uma voz soou ao seu lado, a ruiva encarou a pessoa.

– Black. – Ela disse friamente e continuou a andar ignorando o garoto.

– Entra. – Ele disse apontando para o carro – Eu levo-te a casa.

– Não obrigada, Black. Não vê que estou adorando estar aqui á chuva? – Ela disse arqueado a sobrancelha para o moreno que apenas riu.

– Vamos Evans, não custa nada, além disso você vai ficar doente.

– E desde quando é que você se importa sobre a minha existência, Black?

– Hey! – Ele levantou os braços em sinal de rendição – Eu não sou má pessoa, só estou a tentar ser simpático.

– Eu não preciso da sua simpatia! – Ela resmungou e encarou-o o garoto dentro do carro. – E preste atenção na estrada, idiota.

– Só se você entrar, Lils.

– É EVANS! – Ela resmungou.

– Vamos, _Evans _entra logo no carro. – Ele disse apontando para a porta. – Ou eu mesmo te obrigo!

A ruiva resmungou e acabou por entrar no carro, muito a contra gosto claro. Toda a viagem seguiu em puro silêncio tirando aquela parte em que Sirius começou cantando uma música qualquer que passava no rádio e a ruiva claro, fuzilou-o com o olhar.

Como é que alguém consegue cantar tão mal, deuses?

– Chega-mos – Ele disse sorrindo.

– Sim – Ela encarou a casa – Obrigado Black.

– Me chame Sirius – Ele riu – Ou gostoso, como preferir.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no ombro dele.

– Adeus, Black.

– Adeus Lils. – ele sorriu – e desculpe aquilo da Vance hoje.

– Deixe para lá isso – Ela resmungou e saiu do carro de Black, indo em direção á pequena moradia dos Evans.

Assim que entrou em casa viu que a sua irmã ainda não tinha chegado e a ruiva dava graças por isso, afinal pelo menos uma coisa correu bem no seu dia.

Subiu as escadas e tomou um banho.

Porque banhos ajudam a melhorar as coisas quando são seguidos de brigadeiros.

Deitou-se na sua cama e pegou no celular pronta a mudar a sua vida ridícula.

**Estou?** Um homem do outro lado da linha falou.

**Pai?** A ruiva perguntou incerta

**Hey, Lils. Tudo bem por aí?** O homem riu.

**Nada bem. **Ela disse sincera, afinal aquele era o seu pai. **Posso te pedir algo?**

**Tudo o que quiser, ruivinha.** Ele riu.

**Posso ir viver contigo?** Ela disse incerta.

**E a tua mãe? **O homem disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio

**Ela vai compreender, eu acho... ** A ruiva disse enquanto brincava com Snuffles.

**Se é isso que realmente queres, ruivinha.** O homem fez uma pausa. **Eu vou falar com a Adara.** **Quando você quer vir?**

**Já amanhã.** Disse rapidamente

**E a escola? **O homem disse suspirando. **Você tem de estudar Lils.**

**Eu sei. **Ela suspirou fundo. **Mas existem escolas em Nova Iorque e tenho a certeza que você consegue dar um jeito para que eu estude numa delas já no próximo mês. Por favor. **Ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.** Eu falo com a mamãe, ela irá compreender.**

**Tudo bem Lils, eu vou dar um jeito de você vir para cá, prometo.**

**Obrigada pai.**

A ruiva desligou o celular e encarou a parede bem na sua frente, se tudo corresse bem ela iria embora de Hogsmead rapidamente.

E não podia estar mais grata por isso.

Deitou-se de baixo das cobertas e sentiu Snuffles deitar-se aos seus pés.

A ruiva fechou os seus olhos e sorriu a sua vida ridícula iria acabar e se algum dia volta-se á pequena cidade de Hogsmead ela iria se vingar por tudo.

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim! Deixem reviews!

Respondendo aos reviews:

_**Delly Black Fenix: Heey, sim eu postei a fic na integra aqui, acho que a única coisa que me faltou foi mesmo o Epílogo que nunca cheguei a fazer eheh**_

_**Isinha Weasley Potter: Oiii, a Vance só vai aparecer com o James nesse capítulo, depois disso – e felizmente – eles vão acabar por terminar o namoro. Obrigada!**_


	4. Dois anos depois

**N/A: Oi o/ Desculpem a demora, mas estas semanas foram de loucos e só agora tive um pouco de tempo para passar o capítulo do caderno para o word, espero que gostem! E obrigada pelos comentários prometo responder a todos eles (os que mandaram no outro capítulo) da próxima vez que postar (agora estou mesmo aqui só para atualizar a fic, mas eu lio-os e muitoooo obrigada!) Deixem comentários, sei que este capítulo está mais chato mas os próximos prometem!** **espero que gostem! xx**

A ruiva inspirou fundo e tentou mentalizar-se que estava tudo bem, mas isso parecia algo impossível naquele momento.

Dois anos se tinham passado desde aquele fatídico dia na sua cidade natal, os melhores dois anos da sua vida. Podia-se relembrar de todos aqueles dias que passou em Hogsmead e não achava nenhuma recordação feliz naquela estúpida cidade. Aliás, as únicas pessoas das quais a ruiva tinha saudades era a sua mãe, claro, e Snuffles não que ele contasse como uma pessoa.

Porém Lily estava tudo menos arrependida de ter abandonado a sua cidade natal. Depois de sair da pequena cidade de Hogsmead a ruiva deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. E naquele momento ela tinha a vida que sempre quis, amigos fantásticos e finalmente gostava do que via no espelho.

Finalmente sorria ao ver o seu reflexo. A garota com cabelos cor de fogo curtos com uma franja, os óculos gastos e um aparelho nos dentes tinha desaparecido, felizmente. No lugar dela estava uma bonita garota com cabelos no mesmo tom de antigamente mas caiam em suaves onde até á cintura, os óculos foram substituídos por lentes que deixavam os seus olhos verde esmeralda ainda mais brilhantes, se é que isso era possível. A ruiva podia jurar que naqueles dois anos tinha mudado mais do que nos outros quinze.

E acima de tudo Lily estava muito feliz.

**.:xoxo:.**

Mas o que é bom não dura para sempre e agora ali estava ela com as suas roupas todas espalhadas pelo quarto e a sua mala aberta em cima da cama ainda vazia.

Não que Lily fosse uma pessoa desarrumada muito pelo contrário, mas naquele momento a ruiva não fazia a mínima ideia do que iria fazer a seguir.

Há duas semanas atrás o seu pai foi promovido e iria trabalhar dois meses para Amesterdão e a ruiva seria obrigada a ficar durante oito meses sozinha em casa, ou melhor sozinha em casa com a sua melhor amiga Dorcas.

Porque ela em situação alguma iria voltar para a pequena Hogsmead, preferia comer pizza todo o santo dia juntamente com Dorcas.

Porém para infelicidade da mesma, naquela manhã tinha recebido um convite para o casamento da sua irmã lontra marinha a qual ela chamava de noivo que iria acontecer dali a dois meses.

Assim, a ruiva seria obrigada a voltar a Hogsmead e a reviver todos os piores anos da sua vida durante os próximos nove meses pois Adara Evans nunca deixaria a filha sozinha em casa durante nove meses.

Porque Lily Evans não sabia nem estrelar um ovo, quanto mais sobreviver sozinha durante meses. E, com este argumento o seu pai não teve outra alternativa sem ser mandar Lily aqueles nove meses para viver com a mãe.

**.:xoxo:.**

O seu avião partiria dali a duas horas e a ruiva ainda não sabia o que iria fundo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo cor de fogo da sua face e começou a atirar roupas aleatoriamente para a sua mala.

– Lilica! – Uma voz soou bem ao seu lado fazendo a ruiva pular com o susto.

– Dorcas! – A ruiva gritou assustada enquanto atirou uma peça de roupa á loira.

A garota apenas riu e sentou-se na cama da melhor amiga. Dorcas era aquela rapariga que tinha aquele rosto angelical de 'não faço mal nem a uma mosca' porém conseguia partir a loiça toda. Os seus cabelos loiros caiam em suaves caracóis até a cintura, os seus olhos num tom azul claro, quase brancos, deixavam qualquer um cheio de inveja.

Dorcas era perfeita. As duas tornaram-se amigas logo no primeiro dia de escola da ruiva e desde aí nunca mais se separaram.

A relação das duas tornou-se mais forte quando Dorcas começou a morar com a ruiva, a sua mãe tinha morrido á dois anos num acidente de carro e o seu pai não era o melhor exemplo de todos. Beber e dormir eram os dias dele e o pai de Lily acabou por acolher a loira como se fosse sua filha e tratar dela.

– As tuas coisas ainda não estão prontas? – Dorcas disse apontando para o monte de roupa no chão- Lilica!

– O meu nome é Lily não lilica! – Ela revirou os olhos.

– Como queiras Lilica! – A loira sorriu e desviou-se de uma pesada almofada atirada pela ruiva. – O avião parte dentro de poucas horas e tu ainda não tens nada pronto!  
– Como se eu quisesse ir, D. – Ela suspirou fundo e atirou-se para cima do monte de roupa. – Tudo o que eu menos quero é ir para o estúpido casamento da minha irmã com a baleia andante do Dursley.

– Tem calma Lilica – Ela sorriu – Não pode ser assim tão mau.

– É horrível! – A ruiva disse – Eu não quero voltar!

– Mas tem de ser Lils – A loira disse suspirando fundo – São só uns meses e além disso... – A loira levantou-se e encarou a amiga, ainda deitada. – A minha pessoa vai contigo! – Ela bateu palmas – Daqui a um mês claro! Ainda tenho de acabar o meu curso de Verão mas se tudo correr bem vou ainda antes do casamento da sua irmã!

– Sério? – A ruiva levantou a cabeça e a loira assentiu enquanto ela mesmo arrumava as coisas na mala da amiga.

– A tua mãe ligou hoje pela manhã – A loira explicou – E ela sugeriu que eu fosse ter contigo para que tu não entrasses num estresse desgraçado e arruinasses o casamento da tua irmã.

– Eu não faria isso! – Ela disse indignada.

– Lilica Evans, eu conheço-te – A loira disse colocando as mãos na cintura – Eras bem capaz de pintar o vestido da tua irmã de rosa e o cabelo do noivo de roxo! – Ela sorriu. – Não vai ser assim tão mau Lilica! – Dorcas disse séria – São apenas uns meses e eu estarei ao teu lado daqui a pouco tempo, desta vez será tudo diferente.

A loira sorriu triste e abraçou Lily. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Lils.

A ruiva assentiu e começou a arrumar as suas coisas, talvez Dorcas tivesse razão, eram só uns meses e logo a seguir ao casamento ela iria convencer a sua mãe a deixa-la voltar com Dorcas para Nova Iorque com a promessa que ligaria todos os dias.

Não que isso vá acontecer, claro.

**.:xoxo:.**

Fechou a ultima mala e sorriu, finalmente tinha acabado de arrumar tudo e ainda faltava mais de uma hora para o avião partir. Desceu as escadas acompanhada por Dorcas e viu o seu pai sentado confortavelmente no sofá a ler "O Profeta do Diário".

– Oi garotas! – Ele sorriu e levantou-se do sofá – Pronta, Lily?

A ruiva assentiu e sorriu para o pai embora que a sua vontade fosse se agarrar ás escadas e nunca mais sair daquela casa.

– Lils – O pai disse enquanto colocava a última mala dentro do carro. – Eu sei que é difícil voltar mas não é definitivo, querida.

– Eu sei – Ela disse suspirando – Porque não vais comigo ao casamento da Túnia, pai? – A ruiva perguntou.

– Não me iria sentir bem querida – Ele suspirou fundo – Toda o resto da família me odeia por tudo o que aconteceu com a sua mãe e além disso – Ele disse fechando a mala do carro – A sua irmã não me convidou.

A ruiva suspirou fundo e encarou a casa atrás de si, se tudo corresse como planeado não demoraria a voltar a casa.

**N/A: Obrigada por todo o apoio e reviews, vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo *-* Continuem a comentar, prometo não demorar a postar mais! ****O próximo capítulo já vai ter a participação do Remus e do James!**


End file.
